Optoelectronic components and lighting devices comprising them are known from the prior art. Thus, the document WO 2009/135620A1 discloses a lighting device comprising luminous means which emit electromagnetic radiation. One configuration of a luminous means can be an optoelectronic component. Through interaction with particles, the electromagnetic radiation is partly deflected and partly altered with regard to its wavelength. The deflection of the electromagnetic radiation can be achieved by a gradient of the particle density. However, the setting of a gradient of the particle density in production is very complex, difficult to reproduce and expensive.
The optoelectronic components have an optically active epitaxial layer applied on a carrier, as disclosed for example in the document DE102005003460A1.